Weakness
by gemwolfdusk
Summary: Jazz/OC Jazz finds Limestripe when shes feeling vulnerable and he helps to comfort her...summary stinks, sorry. Please Read and Review, no flames please


**I do not own Transformers Hasbro does. I only own my OCs: Limestripe, Darkwhisper, and Aquaspark**

**Pairing: Jazz/oc**

**Genre: Romance/tad bit of Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

><p>Limestripe stood alone in her room, just thinking, when she heard someone enter her room. Without even having to look at him, she knew he was there.<p>

Limestripe smiled to herself, "Hi, Jazz".

Jazz had been trying to spend more and more time with her ever since they had been in the Elite Guard. Her smile soon faded though, she would be lying if she said she wasn't upset. In all honesty…she was scared, and she was trying her best to hide her fear. She, for once, didn't want to see him, or at least not when she felt this weak.

"Waz' up, Limestripe?" Jazz asked as he leaned against the entrance to her room, smile on his face.

"Not now, Jazz. I'm sorry but I'm not in the best moods." Limestripe said, keeping her voice strong.

Despite her attempts, the strong mech was not fooled. He felt concerned; it wasn't like his femme to be upset about anything.

_'She's not your femme…or at least not yet'_ Jazz thought to himself.

"Yo, waz wrong?" Jazz asked as he entered her room and headed towards her, while her back was facing him.

"Jazz, seriously, it's probably better if you leave…" Limestripe says, as she refused to face the mech standing a few feet behind her.

"Not a chance in all of Cybertron, dig it?" Jazz said, determination set on his face.

"Jazz…" Limestripe replied, an edge tinting her tone, as she finally turned around to face Jazz.

Contrary to what Limestripe hoped, Jazz wasn't deterred by her attitude or tone of her voice. On the contrary, he thought it was pretty 'hot' how she put her hands on her hips, though he could definitely do without the slight glare she was giving him.

"You know what?" Jazz asked Limestripe, a care-free smile gracing his lips.

"What…?" Limestripe says, suspicion and curiosity starting to coat her tone.

"Music solves anything and everything, and right now you are obviously upset, so I'm gunna put some music on." Jazz said as he starting playing music through his speakers.

The beginning to Creed's 'With Arms Wide Open' started to flow from his speakers. Before Limestripe could protest Jazz had grabbed her servos and started to twirl her. The action almost put a smile on her face, but she fought the urge. Now was not the time to be laughing or flirting with Jazz, and he should know that.

"Jazz-" Limestripe began, before he interrupted her.

"Yo, just dance, let you're worries go. Just live in the moment for right now. Dig it?" Jazz said as he pulled her a bit closer to him as they continued to dance.

Limestripe reluctantly nodded her head as she let Jazz lead her around her room in a nice, slow dance. Limestripe started to be less concerned as she let the music take her to a happier place. Jazz started to hum along to the music, as his thoughts started to drift.

_'I wonder why she was so upset, she seemed…well…almost scared?'_ Jazz started thinking as he let the music control his body's movements.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when, to his utter surprise and pleasure, Limestripe rested her head on his chasis. As time passed they slowly stopped dancing and Jazz just held her in his servos. Jazz hated to see her upset like this, so he started gently rubbing circles on her back as he held her close.

"If you don't mind me asking, but waz wrong, beautiful?" Jazz asked soothingly.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing…" Limestripe said, refusing to meet Jazz's optics.

Jazz put his servos under her chin and lifted her face, forcing her to meet his optics, "Obviously, it's not nothing, beautiful, so please tell me waz botherin' you."

Limestripe looked into his optic for a little while, before averting her optics.

"I'm scared…" She whispered so softly that Jazz almost didn't hear her.

"About what?" Jazz asked softly, it tore his spark to see her this upset.

"Th-they were supposed to be back 4 solar cycles ago! But they aren't and I didn't go with them! What if they got hurt? What if they got captured? What if something went wrong and they are lost or captured? Ugh, why do I feel so weak?" Limestripe started to panic and pull back from Jazz, but he kept his servos tightly around her.

"I'm sure they're okay" Jazz tried to soothe the femme in his servos.

"How do you know?" Limestripe asked him, looking him in the optics.

"Okay, let's get one think straight, you ain't weak, you are a strong, independent femme and everybody has one weakness and you are no exception. Your weakness just happens to be about your friends getting hurt and not being able to be there for them. A weakness like that isn't a bad thing to have cuz it shows how many amazing qualities you have. It's also not that weak, especially with friends like Aquaspark and Darkwhisper. I ain't blind, I've seen them too fight and they kick aft. They're also with Prowl and the Jet twins. I mean, the Jet twins may not that be reassuring, but when it comes down to it they can follow orders and they can fight. Anyway, Prowl find a way to contact us if something bad happened. Hmmm, I bet at the moment they are going above and beyond what they were told to do." Jazz finished with a comforting smile.

Jazz hated seeing Limestripe looking so vulnerable and weak, it just wasn't her. He knows she's a fighter and so it hurts him to see her looking this weak because he knows she's the exact opposite.

"You really think so" Limestripe asked him, her voice quiet.

"I'm positive" Jazz returned, his voice just as quiet.

Limestripe felt oddly reassured by his words. Music is the only noise that can be heard in her room as the two Autobots continue to hold each other close. Limestripe ponders on how Jazz had been there for her and how he had been so accepting of her weakness. Jazz looks down at the strong and beautiful femme in his arms and can't help but to think that maybe she belongs there. Jazz makes up his mind; he really likes this femme, she fascinates him to no end, and he wants to make her HIS femme. Jazz slowly leans down and, to Limestripe's surprise, connects their lips in a chaste kiss. The kiss last for only a few nano-kliks, but it feels like so much longer for the two of them. As they finally pull apart they look at each other as Jazz lifts a servo to stroke her faceplates gently.

"Will you be my girlfriend" Jazz said with a smile gracing his handsome features.

"Yes" Limestripe replied, a smile also gracing her features.

Just then Bumblebee pretty much flung himself into the room. He stopped as soon as he saw the two Autobots holding each other close, his optics widening.

"Uhhh, I just thought I should tell you that they're back…" Bumblebee said, feeling like he just walked in on a private moment.

"What'd I tell ya?" Jazz said, taking her servo in his as they walked out to greet the recently returned unit.

"Okay, I give. You were right" Limestripe replied, a huge smile gracing her face.

She felt overjoyed, not only had she gotten her friends back, but she had also gotten the most amazing mech to be her boyfriend…and all in one solar cycle too.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think. I'm currently working on the first in a series-ish thing for Transformers (involving the OCs I mentioned above) , i guess it could be considered a story, or I'll try to make it a story if people want me to.<p> 


End file.
